


Podfic: Love You 'Til I'm Dead

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by fionasank. Original summary: "Months have passed since Cas walked into that lake, and Dean isn't taking it too well. So when he comes back, Dean thinks it's too good to be true. Knowing his luck, it probably is. (Set season 7. Destiel. Some spoilers. A lot of angst. Occasional Sam and brotherly love.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Love You 'Til I'm Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love You 'Til I'm Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888559) by [fionasank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionasank/pseuds/fionasank). 



So this is me reading an amazing fanfiction written by an equally amazing person! It's my first podfic, so hopefully it's okay! The original story is about 13K long, and the podfic is a little over an hour. Enjoy! :D

Here are the download links (I'm putting up two in case one doesn't work for you): 

http://www.4shared.com/mp3/rfR4m5nA/fionasank_-_Love_You_Til_Im_De.html?

http://www.mediafire.com/download/18fub827kc1uq1t/fionasank_-_Love_You_'Til_I'm_Dead.mp3


End file.
